Episode 7752 (5th December 2011)
Plot Tina's fuming about Rita's car and tells Tommy she suspects that Kirsty's behind it. With a hen night in full swing in a packed pub, Stella's run off her feet. She's delighted when Lloyd turns up and offers to help out. Ignoring all Stella's messages, Karl's on a winning streak in the casino. Alone in his factory, Frank asks Sally if she believes Carla's allegations about him. Sally assures him that she doesn't, and Frank's grateful for her support. His winning streak over, Karl loses everything at the roulette table. Kirk manages to pull Mandy, the bride-to-be at the hen night and she invites him back to her house. Stella gives Lloyd free drinks to thank him for helping her out whilst Karl's gone AWOL. Tina returns Rita's car and apologises for getting it towed away. Frank texts Sally thanking her for her support earlier. Sally's secretly pleased. Lloyd stays behind to help Stella clear up. He's drunk and misreading the signals, tries to kiss Stella. Stella pushes him away, shocked. Carla hears a noise outside her flat. Feeling uneasy, she reaches for a bottle of wine and pouring herself a large glass, takes a hefty swig. Karl lies to Stella telling her how he ran out of petrol, had to walk to a garage and left his phone in the taxi. Desolate Lloyd heads home, regretting his earlier actions. Peter tries to write his speech for the memorial service but the strain of reliving the terrible memories of the tram crash is starting to show. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Passenger - Howard Grace *Will - Chris Brazier *Brigitte - Beverly Rudd *Mandy - Rachael Wooding Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Foster's *The Sunset Casino *Street in Manchester Notes *The croupier in The Sunset Casino and a customer there are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella is grateful when Lloyd helps out in the Rovers, but he misreads the signals and moves in for a kiss; and a meeting about a tram crash memorial service leaves Peter distressed, and when he bumps into Carla his thoughts turn to drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,480,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes